


The Grass is Always Greener.

by Croftle



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, F/F, Short, i guess?, kinda angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croftle/pseuds/Croftle
Summary: ‘The grass is always greener on the other side.’ That’s how the saying goes.In a person’s eyes, another’s possessions and lifestyle always seem better than theirs; even though it may not be always trueUnfortunately, Nadine used to agree, but Chloe had managed to turn this round.





	The Grass is Always Greener.

‘The grass is always greener on the other side.’ That’s how the saying goes.

In a person’s eyes, another’s possessions and lifestyle always seem better than theirs; even though it may not be always true.

Unfortunately, Nadine used to agree. She had her destiny chosen for her from a young age; needing to live up to her father’s title and commanding an entire army once he is unable to do so. It seemed that everyone’s life was better than hers, where they could choose what to do with their lives, be it jobs, relations, anything. She did not choose that life, she didn’t have a say in it, and this utter lack of freedom led her to believe that she didn’t have a choice.

_“Oh, there’s always a choice.” Said Chloe._

And then there was Chloe, who was… the polar opposite of her, for lack of better terms. Her words not only put a dent in her mindset and perspective, but put a hole right through it.

It had confused her at first, to the point of irritation. She could not understand how someone could be so calm in certain situations.

_“Relax, you’ll live longer.” Said Chloe._

Or how she could just _accept_ the fact that she failed at a certain point. Who likes losing? Who just manages to stand back up again without a hint of shame in her posture? Nadine does not like failing.

_“No one does, love.” Said Chloe._

Watching the way she acts, talks; Nadine didn’t like it at first.

_“You don’t like anything.” Said Chloe._

More so when Chloe had betrayed her, keeping parts of the truth to herself so that Nadine would accept her offer. Sam had put a gun to her temple for Christ’s sake. She was selfish… A selfish dickhead.

_“Yes, I am a selfish dickhead.” Said Chloe._

And yet, Nadine was still worried sick when she fell unconscious, pacing from wall to wall like a feral caged animal for that half an hour that never ended. She still felt pure relief wash over her when she heard the sound of muffled groaning, immediately kneeling down beside her to help her up.

_“There’s… there’s you of you now, right?” Said Chloe._

Nadine laughed, both for the joke _and_ her relief.

As time went on, her thoughts about getting her army back started fading; more invested in The Great Battle, of how Parashurama struck Ganesh with Shiva’s axe. Her once main priority was pushed to the side. Then they found the altar.

_“My dad was here.” Said Chloe. Her voice broke._

It hurt to see Chloe like this, her visions shattered. She sat on the floor, her back against the statue. Her grey eyes had watered, lip quivered, but no tears fell.

_“I can’t let Asav get that tusk.” Said Chloe. She never looked so serious._

Nadine knelt down, nodding slowly.

_“No, we can’t.” Said Nadine._

Chloe had thanked her, the vulnerable look in her eyes squeezed Nadine’s heart.

But the tusk was the least of her worries by the end of it all.

_“I can’t walk away. I’m tired of walking away.” Said Chloe. Her voice was steady._

It was a suicide mission.

_“…You’ll die.” Nadine’s voice broke._

_“I can live with that.” She gave Nadine a sad smile._

Sitting next to her in the jeep was the first irrational choice she did without hesitation.

The second one happened with the Tusk in her hand. It had become clearer. She _did_ have a choice, it was her own ‘destiny’ to fulfill. This choice was the most irrational one yet… and yet it was the best thing that happened to her.

_“Any selfish dickheads in need of a partner?” Said Nadine, a warm smile painted on her face._

* * *

 

‘The grass is always greener on the other side.’

That’s how the saying goes… and yet, with every day that passes with Chloe by her side;

 

The grass has never been more vibrant.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I absolutely love the game and I wanted to have a go at trying to guess what Nadine's thoughts were throughout the game.  
> If there are any inconsistencies, please let me know! Also, if you want, leave a comment about your opinion on this! I'd love to see what you think <3


End file.
